La agonía de la distancia
by Vizans
Summary: El estudio de un nuevo planeta se ve interrumpido por una inoportuna tormenta iónica que separará a Jim de su tripulación. ¿Podrán desde el Enterprise recuperar a su capitán? ¿Podrá Jim aguantar el tiempo suficiente hasta que lleguen a él?


**La agonía de la distancia**

–Y arena, y arena… y más arena– dijo Sulu observando todo cuanto les rodeaba a través de las telas que ahora cubrían su rostro para evitar que el sol del sistema solar en el que estaban estacionados dañase su piel–. Un precioso lugar de vacaciones, ¿verdad capitán?

El hombre situado a su lado, y cubierto cómo él por el traje térmico, asintió. Jim retiró la protección del rostro y sonrió a su piloto.

–Para un Vulcano lo es– le indicó el lugar en el que Spock parecía inspeccionar el yermo suelo–. Míralo, es la primera vez que le veo lucir una camiseta de regulación normal.

–La temperatura de este planeta es óptima para mi– dijo Spock sin levantar la vista de su tricorder geológico.

–Podíamos patentarlo cómo resort Vulcano– dijo Jim inspirando aire con fuerza antes de soltarlo con una tos–. Aunque, por todos los cielos, esto es casi un infierno para el resto de razas.

–En verdad, capitán, en este planeta se desarrollan un veintena de especies que viven más que bien adaptadas a las peculiares condiciones climáticas.

–Días de treinta y seis horas y temperaturas apenas oscilantes– dijo Jim paseando su mirada por la inmensidad del desierto al que, casi cuatro horas atrás, él y su equipo científico, con Spock al frente, habían llegado–. No suena muy agradable.

–No cuando no se tienen las adaptaciones necesarias, por supuesto– dijo Spock pasando a estudiar otro parque de terreno arenoso.

Jim arqueó una ceja y Sulu rió por lo bajo el gesto de su capitán.

–Voy a ir a ver cómo le va al doctor Arhym– anunció el piloto.

–Dile que en una hora y cuarto vamos a dejar el planeta por hoy. No quiero pernoctar aquí– dijo Jim escudriñando el horizonte con sus ojos azules–. Casi no hay elevaciones que resguarden un asentamiento. Prefiero que descansemos en la nave y regresar mañana a primera hora.

–Sí señor.

Sulu apenas había avanzado una veintena de metros cuando un estruendo resonó en la zona. Jim no pudo reaccionar cuando el suelo bajo sus pies cedió.

Una polvareda ascendió desde el lugar en el que Jim ahora trataba de incorporarse.

–Maldita sea– dijo Jim entre dientes.

–¡Capitán! ¿Capitán estás bien?

Jim alzó el rostro y vio que Sulu le llamaba desde unos diez metros de altura. Observó el entorno a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el suelo había cedido sobre lo que cientos de años atrás debía haber sido una caverna.

–¡Sí Sulu! ¡Esto parece interesante!

Antes de poder informar acerca de lo que estaba viendo, Spock apareció a su lado. Jim dio un brinco ante la inesperada aparición. Se arrepintió de inmediato al notar como toda su espalda se estremecía. Su queja no pasó inadvertida ante los atentos ojos de su oficial que se arrodilló junto a él.

–No aconsejo ningún movimiento, capitán. No sabemos el alcance de tus lesiones.

–No estoy herido, Spock.

–En vista de tu pulso acelerado, la respiración superficial, y el notable quejido que has proferido al cambiar de posición, yo diría que sí lo estás, _capitán_.

La forma en la que Spock acababa de decir "capitán" dejaba bien claro que el Vulcano no quería verle moviéndose hasta que él mismo se cerciorase de que todo estaba en orden así que, refunfuñando, Jim tuvo que esperar a que Spock pasase sobre él su tricorder.

–Mi scaner sólo permite un análisis superficial de los cuerpos por ello, y aunque sólo refleja una contusión en la parte final de tu espalda, quisiera que el doctor McCoy confirmase mi supuesto.

–No, ni hablar. Yo de aquí no me voy hasta que no hayamos investigado esta cueva o lo que sea– dijo Jim poniéndose en pie. El gesto le hizo tener que apretar los dientes, pero el dolor no era más que un leve rumor sordo–. ¿Ves? Me he caído mil veces de formas mucho peores que esta.

–Estimo que mil es una apreciación bastante inexacta.

–Venga Spock– Jim casi lloriqueó–. Vamos a explorar, ¡para eso hemos venido!

–Pero en cuanto acabemos serás transportado a la nave para recibir un reconocimiento exhaustivo por parte del doctor.

Jim rodó los ojos pero asintió levantando su mano derecha.

–Lo prometo. Ahora venga, venga.

Para disgusto de Jim resultó que la cueva estaba cerrada. Si querían investigar su origen tenían que eliminar una de las paredes tras la cual parecía haber una segunda cavidad.  
–Mañana podemos bajar una de las perforadoras de campo móviles– dijo Sulu–. Debería de tener la potencia suficiente cómo para permitirnos abrir un agujero a través de toda esta roca.

–Así es– convino Spock–. Si nos decidimos por este procedimiento lo más sensato sería aumentar el número de personas descendidas.

Jim cabeceó.

–Añadiré un tercer grupo– dijo el capitán mientras regresaban a la superficie–. Con seis hombres más debería ser suficiente. Spock, te encargarás de decidir quienes quieres que estén en el nuevo equipo.

–Sí capitán.

–Ya casi es la hora– dijo Sulu.

–Vayamos hacia el lugar dónde están Arhym y los demás– dijo Jim mirando su reloj–. Aunque sólo están a dos kilómetros moverse por este desierto es difícil y no quiero que nos retrasemos.

Los tres echaron a andar. Iban por la mitad de camino cuando el comunicador de Jim comenzó a sonar.

–El capitán Kirk al habla– dijo Jim abriendo la comunicación.

–_Capitán, tenemos que… hay una tormenta de iones… garantizamos… en cuanto antes_.  
–¿Scotty? Scotty repite, hay demasiadas interferencias.

–_Tenemos encima una tormenta de iones… vamos a sacarles de inmediato… peligro…_

–Bien, adelante Scotty: empieza por los científicos. Luego Spock y Sulu, y por último yo.

–Entendido capitán.

Los primeros haces de transporte se vieron a menos de un kilómetro de ellos, el lugar dónde el grueso del equipo científico estaba.

–Jim– llamó el Vulcano–. Discrepo con tu decisión. La vida del capitán…

–Sulu, en nuestras últimas misiones, ¿Cuántas veces ha dicho el comandante Spock que discrepa de mis decisiones?

–Sin temor a equivocarme yo diría que en todas, señor– respondió Sulu con diversión ante la disputa entre sus superiores.

–Responda ahora, teniente– pidió Spock–. ¿Y en cuantas de esas ocasiones he errado?

–En ninguna señor: el capitán Jim siempre actúa de forma ilógica y, casi, temeraria contra su propia seguridad.

–Eso puede ser considerado cómo insubordinación– dijo Jim a modo de queja. Miró hacia el otro grupo y frunció el ceño–. Los transportes están tardando.

–La tormenta iónica debe ser fuerte– aventuró Sulu, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Spock.

Tuvieron que pasar casi tres minutos hasta que por fin las luces de transporte aparecieron alrededor de Spock y Sulu. En cuanto sus siluetas se desintegraron, Jim se preparó para el transporte pero justo antes de sentir el tirón molecular el haz blanco cesó. Con premura Jim se volvió, sintiendo de forma inmediata el alivio al ver cómo nadie más parecía haber sufrido un infortunio cómo el suyo. Tomó su comunicador y probó la línea segura con su nave; la única respuesta que recibió fue el chirriante sonido de la estática.

Si bien la situación no le era favorable, sin apenas reservas de comida, con agua para una semana, solo en medio de un planeta desértico con días de treinta y seis horas, temperaturas máximas de cuarenta y cinco grados, y mínimas de veinticinco, y con la imposibilidad de retornar a la nave mientras la tormenta iónica continuase haciendo de las suyas, Jim estaba tranquilo: toda su tripulación se encontraba a salvo. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era esperar, pero él no era un hombre paciente, cuando no tenía nada que hacer su mente comenzaba a funcionar con una pasmosa rapidez que le hacía desear un botón de "Apagado" para sus neuronas. Normalmente, cuando eso le ocurría en la Enterprise, paseaba por los pasillos de la nave, iba hasta el puente a pedir personalmente alguna actualización, o acababa en una sala de entrenamiento; muchas de las veces encontraba a Sulu, un gran oponente para sus luchas puesto que, a diferencia de él, el piloto era tranquilo, calmo…

… _Necesitaba un respiro. A pesar de que en las últimas dos semanas apenas habían tenido problemas en sus turnos de patrulla en la periferia del cuadrante alfa, la burocracia se cernía sobre Jim. El capitán había llegado a sopesar la posibilidad de escapar de su ayudante Rand ya que la mujer parecía haber desarrollado un sexto sentido para seguirlo por doquier con una infinidad de padds entre sus brazos, padds que el debía leer, modificar y firmar. _

_Lo peor, sin embargo, no era el hacer frente al aburrido trabajo de escritorio, no. Para Jim el verdadero problema venía a la hora de dormir, cuando su mente le atrapaba en un sinfín de pensamientos acerca de política, economía, informes diplomáticos… por ello ahora trataba de liberar un poco de tensión en una de los gimnasios, golpeando reiteradamente, y con una cadencia bastante profesional, un saco de boxeo._

–_¿Un día duro, capitán?_

_La voz de Sulu hizo a Jim dejar su entrenamiento._

–_Así es. Un poco de ejercicio no viene mal para compensar las eternas horas pasadas con el culo pegado a una silla– Sulu rió pero estuvo conforme con la afirmación de su oficial al mando–. ¿Tú también vienes en busca de relajación a base de opiáceos naturales?_

–_Eso parece– hizo un gesto a la funda a su espalda–. Aunque a diferencia de ti yo me decanto por las espadas._

–_Esgrima, sí. Te recuerdo cómo uno de los alumnos más aventajados en las clases de la academia– el rubio miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien más cerca, pero a parte de tres miembros de la tripulación que corrían en las cintas estaban solos en el gimnasio–. ¿Entrenas solo?_

–_Sí, no hay mucha gente interesada, en estos días, en la esgrima._

–_Puedo ofrecerme voluntario. Soy un aprendiz testarudo, pero creo tener los conceptos básicos memorizados._

–_Eso habrá que verlo._

_Dejando a un lado el saco de boxeo, Jim siguió a Sulu hasta una de las lonas dispuestas para los combates de entrenamiento. Tras mostrarle las espadas que usarían, recordarle los movimientos elementales, y después de un par de conceptos nuevos, Sulu y Jim comenzaron su combate. Para sorpresa del piloto, Jim era sorprendentemente bueno, aunque tal vez la palabra correcta sería "rápido": el rubio cubría sus carencias con ágiles movimientos que le sacaban de la trayectoria del arma de Sulu._

_Con el paso de los minutos, el combate fue adquiriendo una nueva dimensión y Sulu se encontró deteniéndose para corregir pequeñas posiciones a su capitán, o para instruirle a intentar movimientos que desconocía. _

–_Tienes potencial– declaró al finalizar el entrenamiento Sulu._

–_Tal vez, pero aún tengo mucho que aprender– Jim resopló–. Eres realmente bueno._

–_Gracias, pero no te infravalores capitán. En verdad el límite a tu adiestramiento te lo pones tu mismo al ser tan impulsivo._

_Jim rió con ganas._

–_Sí, me dicen bastante a menudo que soy un "culo inquieto". Tomarme las cosas con calma no es mi especialidad._

–_Puedes proponerte trabajar en ese aspecto. Con disciplina y meditación estoy seguro de que llegarías a dominar gran parte de tu inquieta mente._

–_Eso suena muy Vulcano. ¿Tuviste que entrenar en esa área?_

–_¿Disciplina mental? No, la verdad es que no mucho. El control a la hora de luchar lo consigo de otra forma._

–_¿Cómo?_

_Sulu tomó la espada con la que Jim había estado entrenando, y la observó con cuidado._

–_Tú estás acostumbrado a pelear con tus manos, una forma de lucha menos contundente que esta. Con la espada… un movimiento más lento de lo normal y el acero abre tu carne. Desde que empecé a aprender el arte de la esgrima supe que no sólo era una forma de defenderse, sino también de matar. Yo lucho con calma porque sólo con la mente fría puedo evitar matar a alguien que, tal vez, no merezca padecer tan cruel destino bajo mi acero._

_Pasando sus ojos de la espada a Sulu, Jim sintió cómo un sentimiento de orgullo hacia su piloto calentaba su pecho._

–_Gracias Sulu._

–_¿Por qué?_

–_Por haberme dado una valiosa lección._

De vuelva a su presente, Jim resopló.

–Ojala hubiese comenzado a practicar el control mental antes, Sulu.

* * *

Bones esperaba el regreso del grupo que había ido a Pentecostes, con los brazos cruzados, y el ceño fruncido, al lado de la plataforma de transporte. Poco a poco todos los miembros de la tripulación que habían descendido comenzaron a rematerializarse hasta que finalmente Sulu y Spock aparecieron.

Una sonora maldición, capaz de hacer enrojecer hasta al más curtido de los hombres, resonó en la sala. Todos miraron hacia el ingeniero jefe que en ese instante pulsaba con fuerza los botones del panel de control de la plataforma.

–He perdido la señal del capitán. La maldita tormenta iónica se nos ha echado encima.

–¿Cómo que la has perdido?– preguntó Leonard.

–La tormenta ha bloqueado nuestros sensores– anunció Scotty–. Tengo que mejorar la emisión de los mismos para poder traer arriba al capitán.

–Hágalo– dijo Spock caminando hacia el ingeniero–. Nuestra máxima prioridad en estos momentos es traer de vuelta a…

El primer oficial no pudo terminar su frase pues la Enterprise sufrió una fuerte sacudida. De inmediato la alerta roja resonó por todas las cubiertas y, a través de la megafonía, Uhura anunció a toda la tripulación que ocupasen sus puestos de combate.

Sin perder un segundo, Spock salió corriendo junto a Sulu, ambos tomaron un turboascensor hacia el puente al que entró cómo un vendaval.

–Informe de la situación– exigió el Vulcano llegando hasta la silla de su capitán, ahora vacía.

–Nos atacan dos cruceros klingons– informó Uhura–. Hemos recibido un disparo de lleno. La energía ha sido absorbida por nuestros escudos pero…

–¡Nos disparan!

–¡Impacto inminente!

Una nueva sacudida hizo temblar al buque insignia de la flota estelar.

–¡Toda la energía a los escudos! ¡Señor Chekov, active los phasers de proa! ¡Informes de daños!– pidió Spock.

–Señor, podemos saltar al hiperespacio– informó uno de los tellaritas al frente de la estación táctica–. Entre los dos cruceros klingons tenemos espacio suficiente.

El capitán en funciones iba a dar la orden de alejarse de la zona cuando recordó que Jim aún estaba en la superficie del planeta.

Su parte vulcana le instaba a alejarse, a poner a salvo cuanto antes a su tripulación. Pero su parte humana…

Se preguntó que haría Jim en su situación y la respuesta vino con celeridad a su mente. Apretó con fuerza los reposabrazos de la silla del capitán con sus manos hasta que un ligero crujido le hizo saber que el asiento no aguantaría mucho más. Inspiró y volvió a hablar:  
–Armen todos nuestros cañones y prepárense para atacar: de aquí no nos vamos sin nuestro capitán.

La decisión de Spock fue celebrada por el grueso de la tripulación alfa que, sin demora, se puso a trabajar.

* * *

El cielo de Pentecostes se oscurecía, o lo que era lo mismo en el planeta: pasaba de tener un color celeste a un azul oscuro, cómo de tormenta.

–Ya llevo aquí unas seis horas– musitó Jim para si mismo acomodándose en el lugar que había elegido para esperar.

Si bien al inicio había creído que la cueva en la que había caído iba a ser una buena fuente de sombra, pronto desechó el permanecer en ella al notar cómo, de forma ilógica, la temperatura dentro de la misma parecía duplicarse con respecto al exterior. Tras media hora vagando por las dunas de arena cobriza dio con una elevación lo suficientemente pronunciada cómo para proyectar una sombra bajo la que resguarecerse.

No dudaba de que en pocas horas estaría en su nave, pero los imprevistos ocurrían, y más con una tormenta de iones de por medio, así que no estaba de más ser cauto y previsor con sus reservas. Uno a uno, abrió todos los bolsillos que pendían de su cinturón de exploración, reagrupando así sus útiles: dos cantimploras, seis raciones de proteínas, dos de hidratos, una navaja, su phaser, una linterna, dos cintas adhesivas, un pequeño kit de herramientas y un rollo de cable.

–Si quiero poner un tendal no tendré problemas– musitó Jim antes de reír su propia broma.

Iba a organizar sus víveres cuando el comunicador sonó.

–_Capitán… Spock… funciones._

–¿Spock? Aquí Kirk, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

–_Iones…demora… ataque… cruceros…_

–¿Ataque? ¿Cómo que ataque?

–…_lanos… cuadrante… discreción… roturas de… y… tratamos de…_

–¿Quién ataca? Repito, ¿quién nos ataca?

–_Klingons… dos naves… nosotros…_

–Spock tenéis que salir de aquí. Y, en caso de ser necesario, recuerda que puedes escindir la nave y…

La comunicación se cortó de forma abrupta. Jim sintió que su propio aliento se extinguía.

–No, no, no, no puedes hacerme esto– murmuró Jim comenzando a manipular el comunicador, empleando las pocas herramientas que tenía en su bolsa de ingeniero–. Vamos… tiene que haber una manera de mejorar la señal– desmontó el comunicador, invirtió varios cables, rompió algunos, y unió otros hasta que al final el ruido estático regreso, no así la comunicación desde la Enterprise– Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!– gritó Jim frustrado–. Si Scotty estuviera aquí podría arreglar esto– trató de hacer una nueva conexión–. Él siempre sabe cómo arreglarlo todo– el sonido se perdió–. Él no fallaría, nunca lo hace.

De pronto, y a pesar de estar completamente perdido en un mar de angustia, un recuerdo regresó a su mente.

–_¡La situación del casco es crítica!_

–_¡Empezamos a perder potencia en los motores!_

"_Maldita sea" pensó Jim poniéndose de pie en un salto._

–_¡Spock! Tienes el control. Voy a ingeniería._

_Tomando su silla, Spock le reemplazó lanzando órdenes sin cesar: Acababan de sobrevivir a un durísimo ataque por parte de los klingons en el que, si bien habían logrado salir victoriosos, les habían dado dos veces de lleno. Ahora la nave luchaba por mantenerse en el espacio._

_Tomando el turboascensor hasta la cubierta diez, y haciendo el resto del camino a pie a través de los conductos de emergencia, debido a que las vías de los ascensores habían sido dañadas, Jim llegó a la ingeniería._

_El caos parecía haberse adueñado del lugar._

–_¡Scotty! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!_

–_Hemos perdido parte del sistema hidráulico– informó el ingeniero al tiempo que quitaba un gran panel de una de las consolas frente a él–. Además una subida de tensión ha tirado la mitad de nuestra red de energía y una fuga impide el sellado de la zona. Pásame la llave del cinco._

_Buscando a su alrededor, Jim encontró la llave y se la pasó al escocés que ya tenía medio cuerpo dentro de la consola._

–_¿Y qué podemos hacer? Si no lo reparamos vamos a continuar perdiendo energía y la situación ya es crítica._

–_Acércame el sellador de parafina._

_Haciendo lo que el ingeniero le pedía, Jim trató de pedirle más explicaciones, pero parecía que Scotty sólo tenía ojos para la labor ante él. Con una sonora maldición, y tras una lluvia de chispas, el ingeniero jefe dio por concluida la reparación. _

_Una sacudida hizo que Jim estuviese a punto de perder el equilibrio. Mas cuando esta cesó la ingeniería quedó iluminada por todas sus luces y un zumbido se extendió hacia el resto de la nave. De inmediato Jim supo que toda la energía había sido restablecida._

–_No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero eres jodidamente increíble– le dijo Jim a Scotty antes de abrazarlo con fuerza._

–_Es un viejo truco muchacho– rió Scotty dándole un par de fuertes palmadas en la espalda mientras reía._

_Tras el abrazo, Jim vio cómo Scotty volvió al trabajo ordenando las nuevas actualizaciones del sistema a todo aquel que pasaba cerca de él. No necesitó más para saber que la nave estaba a salvo y más que en buenas manos._

… No soy tan bueno, Scotty– murmuró Jim dejando a un lado el comunicador y apoyando su espalda contra la roca.

El gesto hizo que sus músculos protestasen, pero Jim apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos, y trató de serenarse.

* * *

Tras cuatro horas de ataque, y después de lograr alcanzar a uno de los cruceros, las dos naves enemigas parecían haberse retirado. La repentina huída permitió que las reparaciones en el Enterprise se acelerasen. Spock estaba centrado en la actualización de la ingeniería cuando Uhura dio la voz de alarma. El capitán en funciones se volvió hacia ella captando la angustia en su mirada.

–¿Sí teniente?  
–Debido a la tormenta iónica todas las comunicaciones de onda larga están interrumpidas. Por eso he estado rastreando la superficie de Pentecostes con nuestras sondas de corto alcance para ver si podía ponerme en contacto con el capitán Kirk. Por fortuna he interceptado una transmisión, señor.

–¿Cuál es la fuente?

–Uno de los cruceros klingons. Se ha comunicado con la otra nave: tras estudiar nuestros movimientos han concluido que protegemos algo en Pentecostes.

La posibilidad de que les descubriesen ya había sido sopesada por Spock pero, en su fuero interno, esperaba que hubiesen tardado más tiempo en darse cuenta, el suficiente cómo para tener hundido ya a uno de los cruceros.

–¿Han dicho algo más?

–Sólo he captado un par más de transmisiones, pero van a atacar. Y con todo lo que tienen.

De nuevo Spock trató de pensar en qué haría Jim en una situación cómo esa. De pronto recordó la última, y distorsionada, transmisión que habían podido mantener con el joven capitán y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

–En ese caso responderemos, y con mucho más de lo que tenemos– anunció Spock abriendo una comunicación con la ingeniería–. Señor Montgomery, vamos a necesitar de todos sus hombres disponibles.

* * *

Un rayo de sol, que sobre su piel se sentía como una lengua de fuego, le hizo despertar. El sol se había movido lo suficiente cómo para que hubiesen pasado más de doce horas. La idea molestó a Jim pues implicaba que su cuerpo se había tomado una licencia que normalmente él no se permitía y que sólo era posible cuando algo iba mal con su salud.  
Se pasó la lengua por los labios y decidió que era un buen momento para dar un trago a su cantimplora. Se movió hasta alcanzar la sombra que proyectaba el pequeño montículo en el que se protegía del sol, y disfrutó de un par de sorbos de agua, ya excesivamente caliente.

El movimiento de su caja torácica hizo que una descarga de dolor atravesase su espalda. Palpó con cuidado la zona y localizó lo que, sin duda, era un traumatismo bastante grave. Recordó la caída que había sufrido antes de que la tormenta iónica estallase y gimió

–Bones me va a matar.

La mención de su médico le hizo reparar de nuevo en su comunicador. Cogió el aparato y trató de ponerse en contacto con su nave. Fue en vano.

–Si Pavel estuviese aquí podría ayudarme a escapar de la ira de Bones a mi regreso– aventuró Jim sin darse cuenta de que una sonrisa se había formado en sus agrietados labios haciendo que una gota de sangre se deslizase entre ellos–. Ese muchacho sí que es listo…

–_¿Kepitan?_

_Jim saltó al escuchar la voz de Chekov tras él._

–_Maldita sea, menudo susto– susurró el rubio llevándose una mano al corazón._

–_¿Istias bien, kepitan?_

–_Sí, sí, sólo trato de esconderme, pero parece que todos mis escondites son demasiado obvios para nuestro director médico. La verdad es que comienzo a pensar que tal vez se ha compinchado con Rand para hacerme la vida imposible._

–_¿Di nuevo ha iscapiado a sus vacunas?_

–"_Escapado" no queda bien Chekov, yo prefiero decir que las he pospuesto– replicó Jim mirando de forma nerviosa a ambos lados del pasillo en el que había logrado dar esquinazo al director médico de la nave. _

–_Suena un poco agobiado siñior. ¿Quiere qui li ayude?_

–_¿Qué? ¿Harías eso por mi?_

–_Clario siñor. Sígame. _

_Haciendo lo que el ruso le pedía, Jim se encontró bajando hasta la cubierta nueve para, de pronto, introducirse entre varios tubos de ventilación que daban a un pequeño pasillo que no recordaba._

–_Isti is uno de los dos nuevos pasadizos di vintilasión qui il señor Montgomery ha tinido que instalar in ista zona dibido a las reformas qui están haciendo en la cubierta infirior. _

–_Scotty me habló de las reparaciones, pero no pude comprobarlas por mi mismo._

–_Lo sé siñor. La simiana pasada usted y il siñor Spock han tinido muchas obligaciones con la diligasión de Orion._

–_Y tanto, nunca pensé que negociar con los orionitas un tratado de comercio de cristales de hidrógeno fuese tan sumamente complejo– Jim meneó la cabeza como queriendo eliminar los recuerdos pasados–. ¿Cómo descubriste el pasadizo? Si mal no recuerdo no tienes rotación en ingeniería hasta dentro de dos semanas._

–_Así es siñor, pero acostumbro a tiner los ojos bien abiertos siempre. Es algo qui hago desde piquieño– le dijo Chekov invitándole a sentarse en una zona dónde el pasadizo se ensanchaba lo suficiente._

–_Te imagino cómo un niño inquieto y siempre atento a todo a su alrededor– Jim se sentó frente al joven ruso._

–_La virdad es que era bastante inteligente piro por eso mismo traté di no resaltar sobre los demás._

–_¿Qué quieres decir?_

–_En il pueblo in il quí mi crié un niño con una inteligencia como la mia no era algo normal. Muchios de mis compañeros de escuela acostumbraban a burliarse de mi, otros se criian con il diricho di pigarme. Por eso aprendí a estar siempre atento a todo. A buscar cualquier rincón dónde pudiera isconderme._

–_Yo no lo sabía Pavel. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por algo así._

–_No si preocupe kepitan– Chekov le sonrió cómo siempre lo hacía en el puente: de una forma despreocupada y verdadera–. Con siete añios fui enviado a un centro para niñios como yo. Desde entonces mi vida cambio, y para miucho mijior. De hecho– extendió sus brazos para enfatizar lo que había rodeándoles– ahiora estoi sirviendo en la mijior nave de la flota estelar, junto a la mijior tripulación, y bajo las órdenes dil mijior kepitan._

–_Di mejor que bajo las órdenes de un capitán al que tienes que esconder del jefe médico._

–_Y estoy muy contiento de poder ayudiarle a esconderse. Compiartir con alguien estos recovecos is bastante agradable._

–_¿Conoces más escondites cómo este?_

–_Unos cuantos más kepitan._

–_Pues entonces tal vez deberíamos pasar por el comedor, coger algo de comida, e iniciar una exploración para redescubrir esta preciosa nave._

_Haciendo el saludo militar con la mano, Chekov asintió._

–_Por supuesto kepitan._

Con el recuerdo de aquella tarde pasaba a bordo de la Enterprise junto a su joven amigo, Jim se durmió.

* * *

–El primero de los cruceros ha sido alcanzado– informó Sulu–. ¡Y ha caído!

La euforia en el puente fue momentánea pues hundir la nave enemiga les había llevado más de un día.  
La defensa de su posición había llevado a Spock a realizar una maniobra que Jim le había recordado: dividir a la nave en dos, por un lado el platillo y por otra las barquillas de propulsión, obteniendo una segunda opción de ataque. Sus movimientos no habían sido sopesados por sus enemigos que pronto detuvieron sus duros envites al ver cómo su enemigo parecía duplicarse. Ahora, con una única nave klingon frente a ellos, Spock contaba con que su caída se produjese con mayor celeridad, pues sabía que cada hora que pasaba la vida de Jim se iba poniendo en un mayor peligro. Ya habían pasado casi tres días desde el desafortunado transporte desde el Pentecostes y, en un planeta con unas condiciones climáticas tan extremas la vida de un humano no tenía los mismos plazos para mantenerse en inanición cómo, por ejemplo, los tenía en la Tierra en un ambiente mucho más húmedo.

La tensión comenzaba a alterar los pensamientos normalmente serenos del Vulcano qué, ahora más que nunca, trataba de seguir los dictados de su parte humana para deshacerse de la segunda nave que intentaba hundirles para llegar hasta la superficie de Pentecostes.

* * *

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? ¿O sólo llevaba allí unas horas? Jim se despertó desorientado, completamente agotado y, para su desgracia, sin la necesidad de beber. En medio de un desierto, con sus reservas de energía al límite y sin ingesta de agua estaba perdido. Dio un pequeño trago a la cantimplora que aún le quedaba y esperó. Segundos después el agua hizo el camino inverso a través de su tuvo digestivo.

Tomando todo el aire que fue capaz, Jim lo exhaló. Trató de nuevo de beber pero, por segunda vez, su estómago le hizo devolver el agua. Pasándose una temblorosa mano por la boca, ahora rodeada por una incipiente barba rubia que cubría varias llagas causadas por el sol, Jim suspiró. Si Bones estuviese allí… pero no, él no quería que Bones tuviese que pasar por lo mismo que ahora él estaba padeciendo. De pronto rememoró un día, uno muy particular en el que el médico se había enfrentado a él tras expresarle un sentimiento similar en voz alta…

–_No puedo Bones._

–_Sí puedes.  
–No… no… no puedo– Jim sintió un fuerte temblor y se acurrucó contra la pared de su cuarto de baño–. No puedo… no._

–_Puedes– Bones le rodeó por la espalda, y le abrazó por los hombros obligándole a recostarse contra su pecho–. Escúchame Jim, toma aire por la nariz y expúlsalo lentamente por la boca. Inspira, muy bien, así. Y ahora suéltalo lentamente. Así, lo haces muy bien._

_Cuando su respiración se normalizó, Bones aflojó su agarre, pero no retiró su abrazo._

–_¿Ves cómo sí podías?_

–_Sí, puedo respirar pero… no puedo ir al puente, no puedo… no puedo salir de aquí. No puedo… – un sollozo extinguió sus palabras._

–_Calma Jim, céntrate en mantener la respiración y ahora vuelve a escucharme: vas a relajarte, vas a darte una ducha, a ponerte ropa limpia. Luego tomarás un té conmigo, conversaremos de lo que quieras, y cuando te encuentres con fuerzas: iremos al puente._

–_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?_

–_No lo sé Jim. Lo único que sé es que tú no estás solo: estoy aquí, a tu lado._

_Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de Jim mientras en su cabeza se repetían las palabras de la noticia que la federación había transmitido a todas sus tripulaciones: una pequeña colonia minera parecía haber sucumbido a la hambruna de una forma demasiado similar a lo acontecido tres lustros atrás. En cuanto Jim recibió el informe detallado de los almirantes vio varias pautas que Kodos había seguido en su momento. Dejando el control del puente en Sulu, Jim había caminado hasta sus habitaciones dentro de las cuales se había dejado caer en el baño para vaciar el contenido de su estómago, posición en la que Leonard le había encontrado apenas diez minutos después de su precipitada huída del puente._

–_No puedo enfrentar a Kodos de nuevo._

–_Y no lo harás– le aseguró Bones con una voz profunda y suave–. Sé que ahora mismo no tienes fuerzas, por eso estoy aquí: deja que yo me levante por ti, permíteme ser tu apoyo cuando tus piernas flaqueen. Siempre que tú no puedas, Jim: yo te prestaré mi fuerza._

_Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el hombro de su amigo, Jim suspiró._

–_Gracias Bones. Gracias por estar a mi lado._

–_Siempre Jim, jamás lo dudes._

Jim se frotó los ojos evitando que las lágrimas llegasen a ellos.  
–Lo siento Bones, pero no soy tan fuerte como tú.

* * *

_Las horas en el puente comenzaron a deslizarse de forma perezosa. Jim sentía que los segundos no pasaban. Tras un ataque pirata a uno de los transportes de minerales de la federación, y dos días al frente de la nave, su silla parecía un poco menos cómoda, y aún le quedaban al menos otras seis horas allí, supervisando el correcto devenir del transporte. Afortunadamente ya había pasado lo peor y las alertas se habían retirado, por lo que el puente estaba funcionando con la tripulación mínima._

_Estiró su espalda contra la silla, cerró los ojos y reprimió una mueca de dolor al sentir sus tensos músculos cediendo tras demasiadas horas en la misma posición._

_Cuando abrió los ojos apareció ante él un vaso de plástico._

–_Vamos, cógelo. Es café._

_Siguió el sonido de la voz hasta encontrar a Uhura. La mujer, vestida con un pantalón de pijama, una camiseta, y una gruesa chaqueta de lana, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que agitaba suavemente el vaso ante sus ojos._

_Tomando el vaso, Jim lo acercó a su nariz y aspiró el aroma inconfundible del café._

–_Gracias Uhura, te lo agradezco de verdad._

–_No es nada Jim._

_El rubio dio un buen tragó a su café, notando cómo el cálido líquido parecía devolverle algo de la vitalidad perdida._

–_No es que no aprecie tu gesto– le dijo Jim–. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que tu turno no comienza hasta dentro de dos horas. Deberías de estar descansando._

–_Y eso hago– Uhura señaló su indumentaria–. Estoy fuera de servicio._

–_Ya veo, ¿sabe Spock que has entrado al puente con ropa civil?_

–_No, y será mejor que nadie se lo diga, o su lógica vulcana acerca de la normas y del uso apropiado del uniforme en el puente le hará implosionar en una verborrea sin límites._

–_Entonces lo mantendremos en secreto– Jim le sonrió–. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta._

–_Me desperté hace un buen rato y no podía volver a dormir. Cómo Spock estaba meditando decidí pasar a ver cómo estaba todo por aquí, anticipando que no habrías dejado el puente._

–_Sabes que no puedo._

–_Sí, y por eso mismo te he traído el café. _

–_Eres muy amable– dijo Jim con sinceridad._

–_Tampoco es nada especial, esto es lo que hacen las familias, ¿no? Cuidar unos de otros._

_Las palabras parecieron abandonar a Jim que vio cómo Uhura se inclinaba para dejar un beso en sus cabellos antes de encaminarse hacia el turboascensor. Volviendo su vista hacia el café entre sus manos Jim se sintió dichoso de haber logrado reunir a su alredor no a una tripulación sino a una familia._

Al despertar de su sueño, que le había traído a la memoria un nuevo recuerdo, Jim no pudo apartar los ojos del cielo, buscando en él el menor indicio de algo que le indicase que su nave aún estaba en pie, al tiempo que rogaba a cualquier fuerza superior que pudiese existir que ninguna explosión surcase la celeste bóveda sobre él. Si el Enterprise caía ante sus ojos… buscó a tientas el comunicador pero no logró sacar de él el menor sonido.

La falta de noticias hizo que Jim comenzase a sentirse enfermo por la angustia y cuando la cuarta noche cayó, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se derramaron desde sus ojos, un preciado líquido que su cerebro le insistía en no perder si quería posponer la inminente deshidratación que sobre él ya se cernía. Pero en ese momento era incapaz de razonar y sólo podía seguir los designios de su corazón que, ahora, se resquebrajaba con la inmensa tristeza que le producía el pensar que el ataque sobre su nave había tenido éxito. La mera idea de perder a su tripulación, a sus amigos, a su familia, fue suficiente para hacerle atragantarse con su propio llanto.

* * *

Con el último de los heridos atendido, y tras una nueva revisión del estado de los cinco miembros de la tripulación que aún tenían un pronóstico grave y por ello continuarían su recuperación en la enfermería, Leonard dio por terminada la peor parte del ataque para su departamento.

–Christine, haz una rotación del personal. Asegúrate de que Benga va a dormir y ve tú también a descansar. Yo iré en el siguiente turno. Hasta entonces voy a estar en mi despacho actualizando el estado de los pacientes al puente.

–Sí Leonard.

Ojeando los padds con los datos de sus pacientes, Bones llegó a su despacho, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y abrió una comunicación con el puente.

–_Aquí Uhura, dime Leonard._

–¿Cómo estáis?

–_Bien, la situación está casi controlada. Sólo quedan dos cubiertas selladas mientras continúan en ellas las reparaciones. Esperamos tenerlas en veinte minutos controladas. En cuanto todo esté verificado Sulu irá hasta allí, tiene una pequeña herida en la cabeza_.

–Le esperaré.

–_¿Cómo están las cosas allí?_

–Bien, ninguna baja. Sólo el ingeniero Maillers necesitará pasar nuevamente por quirófano pero su operación no reviste, en principio, de gravedad.

–_Es una noticia estupenda._

–¿Hemos podido recuperar las comunicaciones exteriores?

–_Sí, hace catorce minutos. El comandante ha insistido en que era prioritario para poder iniciar el rescate de Jim. Estamos esperando al informe de Scotty para poder comenzar a trabajar en ello._

–Bien. Voy a intentar ponerme en contacto con él.

–_Dirigiré dos de mis sondas de medio alcance hacia el último lugar en el que nos comunicamos con Jim para que tengas más opciones de dar con una línea. Infórmanos de cualquier novedad, por favor._

–Por supuesto.

Cortando la conexión con el puente, Bones comenzó a buscar una de las pocas líneas de comunicación que aún se mantenían en pie con la superficie del planeta. Pasaron casi diez minutos hasta que encontró una línea lo suficientemente sólida.

–¿Jim?... ¿¡Jim!? ¿Puedes oírme?

La comunicación tardó más de lo que Bones habría deseado en establecerse, pero finalmente Jim respondió a su llamada. Aunque cuando lo hizo el médico se sintió aterrado ante la cantidad de angustia con la que su apodo había sido impregnado por Jim.

–_¿Bones?_

–Sí niño, el mismo. Antes de nada: hemos ganado– le dijo anteponiendo la preocupación que sentía por su amigo a la necesidad que este tenía por conocer el estado de la Enterprise–. Spock hablará contigo en cuanto termine de asegurar la situación, pero yo me he adelantado.

A pesar de que Jim parecía haberse alejado del comunicador, Bones fue capaz de escuchar la exclamación de alivio de Jim mezclada con un sollozo.

–_¿Hay algún herido?_

–Una veintena, pero todos leves– contestó Bones–. ¿Qué tal por ahí abajo? ¿Has explotado alguna montaña o entrado en una lucha a muerte con algún ser vivo de Pentecostes?

–_No Bones, sigo de una pieza, aunque estoy seguro de que las apuestas estaban en mi contra._

Leonard intuyó que Jim sonreía a pesar de la situación_._

–Buena noticia chico. ¿Cómo estás?

–_Cansado. Los días son demasiado largos, ya sabes._

–Pocas horas de sueño.

–_Así es._

Algo no cuadraba, Bones lo sabía. Tomó aire y formuló su siguiente pregunta.

–¿Quieres contarme algo, Jim?

Varios segundos, que a Bones le parecieron minutos, pasaron hasta que Jim volvió a hablar.

–_No he podido beber durante las últimas horas. No soy capaz a retener el agua en el estómago. _

La maldición de Bones fue audible a través de la frecuencia.

–Mierda Jim, eso no es bueno. Nada bueno.

–_Lo sé, pero no puedes decir que esta vez la culpa es mía._

–Podría, estoy seguro que si me pongo a investigar al final encontraré algo para culparte a ti.

Jim soltó una carcajada que a Bones le pareció muy débil.

–_Estoy seguro de que lo lograrías._

–Trata de descansar todo lo puedas.

–_Lo haré._

–Jim.

–_¿Sí?_

–Llegaremos pronto hasta ti. Te lo prometo.

–_Lo sé Bones._

Con la comunicación finalizada, Leonard se hundió en su silla. La tensión tras la batalla, la angustia de tener a Jim en el planeta, estaban haciendo mella en él. Pero no podía venirse abajo, no cuando sus pacientes le necesitaban, y cuando la vida de Jim estaba aún en peligro. Poniéndose en pie con una renovada fuerza, el médico puso rumbo hacia la ingeniería.

Dentro del corazón físico de la nave todo era alboroto: los ingenieros y sus ayudantes iban de un lado a otro portando piezas, blandiendo herramientas y voceándose para tratar de arreglar los desperfectos con la mayor rapidez posible.

Entre toda la marabunta de gente Bones distinguió a Scotty frente a un panel que parecía comenzar a funcionar en ese mismo instante. Corrió hacia él.

–¡Scotty!

–Sí doctor– el ingeniero jefe se volvió hacia él cubierto de aceite y con un par de llaves inglesas en las manos,

–¿Cuánto falta para tener listo el transportador?

–De siete a nueve horas. Ya casi hemos logrado localizar todos los fallos que la tormenta causó al equipo pero los daños del casco nos están ralentizando y…

Antes de que el hombre pudiera concluir su explicación, Leonard le tomó por los hombros y le miró fijamente.

–Escúchame Scotty. Sé que eres uno de los hombres más brillantes de la flota estelar, y que siempre das lo mejor de ti mismo para cuidar de esta nave. Pero ahora debo pedirte un esfuerzo más: Puede que Jim no tenga nueve horas.

El ingeniero le miró, con el ceño fruncido, cómo si fuese incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de decirle. Lentamente, el gesto de Scooty cambió y, con una mirada brillante, asintió.

–Te prometo doctor que yo y mi equipo vamos a trabajar cómo nunca antes.

* * *

Cuatro horas más tarde el sonido de la comunicación despertó a Jim. Sus párpados parecían reacios a despegarse pues estaban pegados por una fina capa mucosa que se había formado a partir de los restos de sus propias lágrimas.

–_Aquí el comandante Spock, ¿me recibes capitán?_

Aún sabiendo que la Enterprise había salido victoriosa horas atrás, Jim no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio al sentir la voz de Spock. Abrió por completo los ojos, y trató de llegar al comunicador. Pero moverse parecía una hazaña casi imposible.

–_Capitán, responda._

Girándose sobre el costado, Jim extendió su brazo izquierdo para llegar al comunicador.

–_Vamos Jim, responde por favor._

La voz de Spock, impersonal hasta ese momento, adquirió un tono que Jim ya había escuchado aunque en contadas ocasiones…

–_De… déjame Spock. Ve… a por ayuda._

–_Negativo capitán. No te dejaré._

_La mano derecha del Vulcano presionó con fuerza la improvisada venda que cubría ahora su vientre, formada por la camiseta azul del oficial científico que trataba de frenar la hemorragia que sus entrañas estaban sufriendo._

–_Puedes ir… a la nave y… buscar a Bones._

–_Puedo, pero si te dejo las posibilidades de que mueras ascenderían hasta el noventa y siete por ciento._

–_¿Cómo son… ahora?_

–_Del setenta y uno por ciento._

–_Tengo… tengo la fortuna de mi lado._

_Jim intentó reír pero la sangre ascendió por su garganta._

–_No debes hablar capitán._

–_Sí. Estoy de… acuerdo._

–_¡Señor!– gritó uno de los soldados llegando hasta ellos–. He establecido contacto con la nave. Seremos transportados en menos de cinco minutos._

_Spock despidió al hombre y volvió su atención hacia Jim, cada vez más pálido._

–_Ya hemos arreglado un transporte de emergencia capitán. Sólo tienes que aguantar un poco más._

–_No… no creo que lo logre… no esta vez Spock._

_El agarre en el que el Vulcano le había mantenido se hizo más férreo y el calor de Spock se volvió suyo._

–_No vuelvas a decir algo así, Jim._

_El rubio parpadeó un par de veces antes de tratar de enfocar sus iris en los de Spock._

–_¿Me… me has llamado "Jim"?_

–_Así es. Si no me haces caso cómo tu primer oficial tal vez me lo hagas cómo tu amigo._

_Los labios de Jim temblaron._

–_Si… si me lo pides… así… aguantaré._

–_No esperaba menos de ti, amigo mío._

_La luz del transporte comenzó a rodearles_ en el mismo instante en el que el recuerdo de Jim se desvaneció.

Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad Jim alargó la manó y tomó el comunicador.

–Hola Spock, aquí Jim. ¿Cómo está todo por ahí arriba?

–_La situación ha sido controlada y los enemigos de la federación capturados. No hemos sufrido bajas; a estas horas, y tras las altas que el doctor McCoy nos acaba de confirmar, sólo dos de nuestros tripulantes permanecen en un estado que requiere de su estancia en la unidad médica._

–¿Y la nave? ¿Ha sufrido daños?

–_Hay varios sectores afectados, pero el señor Montgomery se está haciendo cargo de las últimas reparaciones. Estoy seguro de que te interesará ver los informes cuanto antes._

–Sí– con esfuerzo, Jim se sentó en el suelo y se recostó contra la piedra de la hendidura tratando de no hacerse daño en su magullada espalda–. La verdad es que me gustaría.

–_Estás a sólo treinta y dos segundos de hacerlo capitán._

–¿Ha cesado la tormenta?– preguntó Jim sintiéndose más animado.

–_Sí, y hemos reparado los fallos del transportador causados en la última subida. El señor Montgomery está terminando de reiniciarlos._

–Cuanto me alegro– dijo Jim en un susurro antes de que la familiar sensación del transporte le rodease, y la luz se volviese cegadora, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.  
Cuando volvió a levantar los párpados estaba sentado sobre la plataforma de transporte, en la que no sólo Scotty le esperaba junto Spock, Bones era el más próximo a la plataforma seguido por tres enfermeros.

–De vuelta en casa– musitó antes de tambalearse.

Pero no llegó a caer pues las manos suaves de Bones le sostuvieron a tiempo de recostarle con suavidad.

–¿Qué tal las vacaciones Jimmy?– preguntó el médico comenzando a pasar el tricorder sobre él.

–Estupendamente. Hola Capilla– dijo Jim en voz baja a la enfermera que ya le cubría con una manta térmica.

–Hola capitán, ¿De nuevo metiéndose en líos?

–Eso parece.

Cada palabra que pronunciaba hacía que sus resecos labios se resquebrajasen aún más. Estaba agotado, así que cerró los ojos dispuesto a sumergirse en los brazos del sueño.

–No Jim– Bones le abofeteó con suficiente fuerza cómo para espabilarle–. Todavía no.

–Estoy cansado– musitó el joven.

–Lo sé– admitió Bones sin evitar que su voz se escuchase tensa–. Dame sólo unos minutos, necesito comprobar hasta dónde ha sido comprometido tu sistema, luego podrás dormir, incluso hibernar, si así lo deseas.

Dos enfermeros colocaron al capitán en una camilla y Jim se encontró siendo movilizado a la enfermería mientras Bones comenzaba a dar órdenes a sus subordinados. El paso de las lámparas del techo de los pasillos sobre sus ojos logró desorientarle y ponerle lo suficientemente nervioso cómo para que empezase a removerse. En ese momento una mano se cerró alrededor de la suya. De inmediato reconoció el tacto cálido de Spock que ahora hablaba con Bones, aunque no alcanzaba a entender lo que decían. Algo metálico rozó su piel, un silbido resonó en su cabeza, y un líquido ardiente pareció extenderse desde su cuello al resto del cuerpo.

–Bones– gimió Jim.

El rostro del médico se acercó a él y, cómo si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, le giró en la camilla lo suficiente cómo para que pudiese vomitar a un lado. Para suerte, o desgracia, de Jim en su estómago no había más que una ínfima cantidad de jugos ácidos que Bones se encargó de limpiar con un par de gasas.

–Te tengo Jim– le dijo con voz tranquilizadora mientras le cogía de la otra mano–. Te tengo chico.

–Duele.

–¿El qué?

–Creo que todo

Por segunda vez los ojos de Jim se cerraron. Lo último que el rubio escuchó fue una sonora maldición procedente de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Dejar al capitán en la enfermería supuso una disyuntiva para Spock: su mente le decía que tenía que regresar al puente y sacar a la nave de la órbita de Pentecostes, para dejar lo antes posible atrás la zona de influencia de la tormenta iónica. Pero su corazón le obligaba a quedarse junto a Jim asegurándose de que estaba bien. El doctor McCoy puso fin a sus dudas.

–Puedes ir tranquilo al puente, Spock. A pesar de su mal estado, Jim no corre peligro– dijo Leonard fijando la vía en el brazo izquierdo del rubio–. Si ocurriese algo con el capitán te avisaré.

–Gracias doctor.

Dando un último vistazo a Jim, el primer oficial dejó la enfermería y fue al puente.

–El capitán está fuera de peligro recibiendo los cuidados del doctor Leonard en la enfermería– dijo Spock nada más entrar en la cubierta principal conocedor de la preocupación de todos los presentes.

El alivio en la tripulación alfa fue más que notable pues varias exclamaciones de alegría se escucharon, así cómo aplausos y suspiros. Caminando hacia la silla central, Spock pasó tras el puesto de Uhura que, tras conocer la situación de Jim, había soltado todo el aliento contenido en sus pulmones y se había inclinado hacia atrás en su silla, permitiendo que su cuerpo tenso se relajase. Saltándose su férreo adiestramiento, Spock posó su mano sobre los hombros de la mujer que amaba y apretó con suavidad, tratando de transmitirle todo el afecto posible. Nyota respondió girando el rostro hacia él y dedicándole una radiante sonrisa. reflejo de lo que todos sentían: con Jim a bordo todo estaba bien.

* * *

Consciente, Jim era un paciente nefasto, normalmente trataba de evitar cualquier tratamiento y sólo tras varias riñas aceptaba doblegarse bajo las órdenes de Leonard. Sin embargo el médico prefería tener que lidiar con la faceta más arisca de su capitán a tener que tratar a un Jim inconsciente.

Los años compartidos junto a Jim habían hecho a Bones admirar su fortaleza, su energía casi sin fin. Mover ahora el liviano cuerpo del rubio, mientras este permanecía atado a la cama médica a través de un respirador y tres vías le encogía el corazón. Jim no era un ser tranquilo, era casi cómo si el joven fuese una fuerza de la naturaleza indómita que en quietud se volvía vulnerable.

–Súbele la dosis de lorazepam, medio gramo más– le dijo Bones a Christine mientras cubría el recién acomodado cuerpo de Jim con una nueva manta térmica–. Haz un análisis inmunológico completo. Quiero saber si la fiebre tiene algún otro origen que no sea el de la deshidratación.

–De inmediato Leonard.

Comprobando por enésima vez las lecturas de las pantallas, el médico acercó una silla hasta la cama de Jim y se sentó junto a ella, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su capitán ya que sus brazos permanecían cubiertos por la manta. Al tocar a Jim, Bones no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ya que su mano notó el pronunciado hueso de la clavícula del rubio.

–Has bajado demasiado peso, Jim– suspiró Bones–. Siempre igual. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he dicho que no puedes saltarte ni una comida, no cuando eres incapaz de sentir hambre– su pensamiento en voz alta le hizo recordar el origen de aquella peculiaridad de Jim. Acarició con suavidad los cabellos recién lavados de su mejor amigo–. Vamos Jim, tienes que despertar pronto para que pueda reñirte, hacerlo mientras estás inconsciente no es lo mismo. Además, todos están preocupados por ti. Tu ausencia…– la voz de Bones se quebró y tuvo que pasarse una mano por la cara–. Ni yo, ni nadie, quiere volver a vivir una situación así, Jim. Vamos a hacer un referendum para votar sí vuelves a bajar a una misión en superficie: y te aseguro que va a ganar el "No" por mayoría.

Bones sonrió ante su comentario y esperó inútilmente la réplica de Jim. Sin embargo todas las lecturas de las ondas cerebrales indicaban que el estado de sedación en el que el joven capitán había caído era profundo.

Se puso en pie dispuesto a retomar sus labores al frente de la enfermería pero, antes de marcharse de la sala de recuperación, Leonard se inclinó para dejar un beso en la frente del que había sido su compañero durante los últimos siete años.

–Recupérate pronto niño: Te necesitamos.

* * *

El turno beta terminó y Spock abandonó el puente con largas zancadas, dispuesto a llegar cuanto antes a la enfermería. Una vez en los dominios médicos el primer oficial se dirigió al despacho del jefe médico que escribía en un padd con el ceño fruncido.

–Leonard.

Bones gruñó una especie de saludo que el Vulcano identificó cómo la réplica habitual del médico cuando este estaba preocupado.

–¿Cómo se encuentra el capitán?

–En estos momentos descansa bajo los efectos de la sedación.

–¿Cuál es el informe de sus lesiones?

–Es un informe un poco extenso tras casi seis días tirado en un planeta de mala muerte con temperaturas en torno a los treinta grados día y noche– gruñó Bones mientras escribía, con demasiada fuerza, en su padd–. Tiene migraña, fiebre, y está tan deshidratado que su cuerpo ha dejado de termoregularse. Además ha perdido peso y está anémico. Lo único que hemos podido arreglar han sido los golpes que sufrió antes de que evacuásemos al resto del equipo. Su espalda fue la parte más dañada, pero con un par de sesiones de fisio estará cómo nueva.

–¿Cuánto estima que deberá permanecer en la enfermería?

–Hasta que aguante– sin necesidad de alzar la mirada, Bones supo que Spock estaba alzando su ceja derecha en un claro gesto de interés ante lo que aún no le había contado. Así que dejó el padd y se echó hacia atrás en su silla para contemplar al primer oficial–. Voy a hablarte cómo amigo de Jim que eres, y no cómo su mano derecha.

–De acuerdo.

Bones cabeceó.

–Sabes que Jim es una persona muy sociable, siempre procura pasar todo el tiempo que puede con la tripulación. Estar cinco días alejado de la nave, y encima soportando un ataque sobre esta, le ha generado bastante ansiedad. Le mantendré en la enfermería hasta que termine mi turno en seis horas. Luego, trasladaré algo de equipo a sus habitaciones, y me quedaré con él hasta que se sienta mejor de ánimo. Si nada sale mal, en tres días debería poder reincorporarse al servicio activo aunque sólo con trabajo ligero de oficina.

Spock evocó varios momentos vividos junto a su capitán: la forma en la que tenía de palmear los hombros de los miembros del puente, cómo procuraba sentarse siempre en el comedor junto al resto de la tripulación reservando el uso de la intimidad de su camarote para contadas ocasiones, cómo siempre aparecía con su sonrisa en las salas de recreo dispuesto a jugar a las cartas, al ajedrez, o simplemente conversar con quien quisiera acercarse a él… sí, sin duda su capitán era una de las personas más sociables que conocía.

–Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir, Leonard: Es beneficioso para la salud de Jim que se recupere rodeado por gente.

–Sí Spock, concretamente por _su_ gente.

–Entonces permíteme ofrecerme cómo ayuda. Sé que Jim no descansa bien en el área médica, por ello me presento voluntario para acompañarle hasta sus aposentos mientras tú terminas tu turno.

–¿Estás seguro?– preguntó Bones, siendo su turno para enarcar una ceja–. Cuidar de Jim puede resultar muy complicado.

–Pediré la colaboración de Nyota. Jim siente un incomprensible respeto hacia el mando de la teniente.

Bones rió entre dientes.

–Eso es cierto. Pues si estás de acuerdo elaboraré una lista de cosas que debéis hacer mientras estáis con él– dijo Leonard comenzando a escribir en su padd–. Lo primero es mantenerle en reposo, aunque no creo que en esta ocasión sea complicado ya que está bastante agotado. Tendrá que beber líquidos, todos los que pueda. Voy a daros una solución salina que ayudará a compensar su desequilibrio hídrico, puede que no quiera tomarlos debido a posibles nauseas, pero insistid ya que me he asegurado de que no vomitará con un antiemético.

Un leve pitido, procedente de una de las pantallas que ocupaba la mesa holo del médico, llamó la atención de Bones.

–Terminaré esto luego, Jim está volviendo a despertar.

Siguiendo los pasos del doctor, Spock llegó hasta la habitación en la que Jim había sido instalado. Tal y cómo el médico había dicho Jim estaba dando signos de recuperar la conciencia. No queriendo interferir en el tratamiento de Leonard, Spock se quedó en el umbral de la puerta.

–¿Jim?– llamó el médico al joven tendido en la cama mientras le tomaba el pulso en el cuello, a pesar de que podía leer el monitor situado a la derecha del cabecero de la cama–. Vamos abre los ojos, perezoso.

La voz calma del médico no gustó a Spock, pues cuando Leonard dejaba a un lado sus voces y sarcasmos significaba que Jim estaba bastante herido.

–Bo…nes.

–Sí Jim– con habilidad, el médico revisó las heridas en la espalda de Jim sin apenas moverle–. ¿Has disfrutado de tu siesta?

–No mucho… los tran… tranquilizantes me impiden soñar, y ya sabes que… los sueños… son el único sexo que tengo desde… desde que soy capitán.

El médico soltó una carcajada pero su atención prosiguió en los datos médicos que estaba recabando de su paciente a partir de su tacto, vista y, en menor medida, de los biosensores.

–Debe ser muy duro para un casanova como tú.

–No te creas, procuro mantener mi… mi mente ocupada para no frustrarme.

Asintiendo conforme al aumento de la capacidad del habla de Jim, Bones se sentó en la silla dónde horas atrás había velado la evolución del rubio.

–¿Cómo estás? Y procura ser sincero, ya he leído todo lo que tus entrañas han tenido a bien decirme.

–Por eso odio los tricorder y las biocamas– dijo Jim antes de tomar aire y soltarlo lentamente, cómo si estuviera haciendo una evaluación de si mismo. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al notar el tuvo en su nariz. Lo tanteó con cuidado–. ¿Tengo una cánula?

–Sí, tu tasa respiratoria era insuficiente y no quería ponerte en un campo de recuperación. La cánula era el método más eficaz. Ahora: responde a mi pregunta.

–Creo que estoy bien, no me duele nada, supongo que gracias a un buen puñado de hypos.

–Supones bien.

–Disfrutas demasiado con eso, Bones– Jim se removió un poco en cama–. La espalda está mucho mejor.

–Sí, aunque necesitarás de un par de sesiones de fisioterapia.

–Por lo demás sólo estoy muy cansado– reveló Jim reparando en que le cubría una manta distinta a las que habitualmente tenía en la enfermería–. ¿Esto es una manta térmica?

–Sí, tu cuerpo no puede mantener la temperatura y esta se mantiene oscilante, demasiado. Esta manta te mantendrá caliente cuando tu cuerpo pierda temperatura y te enfriará cuando la ganes.

–Atado a una manta– bromeó Jim.

–No– con un rápido movimiento, Bones llegó a la muñeca de Jim, sacó su brazo y puso alrededor de su muñeca una pulsera blanca–. Atado a un sensor personalizado.

–Estás de coña, ¿no?– aún agotado, Jim alzó su brazo y observó el artilugio–. Vamos Bones…

–Llevarás el sensor si quieres que te deje abandonar la enfermería.

–¿Ahora?

–Sí, ahora, en este mismo instante.

–¿Estás seguro que soy yo y no tú el que ha sufrido lesiones?– inquirió Jim mirándole aún con desconfianza.

–Segurísimo– Bones le indicó el lugar en el que Spock esperaba pacientemente–. Tu primer oficial te llevará a tus habitaciones.

Nada más ver al Vulcano todo el cansancio de Jim se difuminó en una sonrisa que Spock reconoció cómo una de las más brillantes de su amigo.

–¡Hola Spock! Como ves he regresado para comprobar que no le has hecho nada malo a mi chica.

–Llevamos ocho meses, una semana, y tres días sirviendo juntos y aún no termino de comprender por que llamas "chica" a una nave espacial.

–Eso es por que no la amas de verdad– dio unos golpecitos a la cama bajo él–. Incluso esta maldita piedra convertida en cama médica es preciosa por el mero hecho de estar dentro de mi nave.

–Al menos tu humor está intacto.

–Eso siempre Spock– Jim tomó aire con fuerza, intentando que aquel gesto le ayudase a mantenerse despierto más tiempo–. ¿Los informes de lo acontecido durante la tormenta de iones?

El Vulcano miró al médico y este negó con la cabeza.

–Aún no, Jim– dijo Bones–. No hay nada que debas atender en estos momentos que sea más importante que tu recuperación.

–Pero…– miró de forma desvalida a Spock, pero el Vulcano se mantuvo firme.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Leonard, Jim.

Sin fuerzas para oponerse a ambos, Jim se dio por vencido.

–Está bien.

–Buen chico– Bones le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda–. Y ahora hablemos de tu recuperación– Jim soltó un pequeño gemido pero el médico lo obvio al tiempo que manipulaba el gotero de la muñeca de su amigo–. Vamos a trasladarte a tu habitación. Ya he instalado un panel de control médico en ella, así que podrás ser tratado allí sin problemas. Me reuniré contigo al final de mi turno, hasta entonces estás bajo el cuidado de Spock y Uhura.

–Esto es rarísimo– musitó Jim sintiendo una oleada repentina de sueño. Miró al médico y trató de fruncir el ceño–. ¿Me has drogado?

–Sedado Jim, se dice sedado. Y sí, lo he hecho, es una de las condiciones de tu traslado.

–No me gusta– alcanzó a decir el joven cerrando los ojos.

Comprobando cómo las constantes de Jim se mantenían estables, Bones dio varias órdenes a los enfermeros más cercanos y procedió a iniciar el traslado del capitán.

El viaje hasta la cubierta cinco, en la que se encontraban las habitaciones de los oficiales superiores, fue rápido y la pequeña comitiva formada por Bones, Spock, y tres enfermeros, llegó a la habitación en apenas seis minutos. A las puertas de los cuartos del capitán Uhura espera su llegada.  
–¿Cómo está?– preguntó nada más ver a su capitán.

–Descansando– respondió Bones abriendo la puerta con el código de Jim–. Le he dado una combinación de medicamentos para mantenerle tranquilo. Estará durmiendo durante la próxima hora.

Activando el panel, y sintonizando el sensor con él, Bones descargó los datos a su padd y comprobó que todo funcionaba antes de dejar la habitación, junto a los enfermeros. Spock se despidió de Nyota poco después para recopilar los informes del puente.

Hora y media más tarde, Jim dio las primeras muestras de despertar.

Tomando un paño empapado en agua templada, Uhura limpio los ojos de su capitán para ayudarle a abrirlos. Cuando los iris azules fueron revelados por completo, la mujer sonrió

–Es bueno verte de nuevo– dijo Nyota sentándose a su lado y dándole un abrazo.

En cualquier otra ocasión Jim se habría sorprendido, pero el cóctel de medicamentos que aún recorría su cuerpo le hizo relajarse y disfrutar del contacto.

–¿Cómo se encuentra el idiota de nuestro capitán?– preguntó la teniente con suavidad.

–Mareado– musitó Jim cerrando los ojos–. Creo que la nave ha perdido los sistemas de estabilidad gravitacional.

Uhura rió.

–En un rato se te pasará. Leonard lo dijo.

–Bones es malo– Jim gimió tratando de ponerse sobre su costado izquierdo, aunque finalmente Uhura tuvo que ayudarle.

–¿Mejor?

–Sí, gracias– se tanteó el rostro–. Ya no tengo la cánula.

–No, Leonard ha dicho que ya no la necesitabas– tomando un vaso con una pajita de la bandeja que había preparado en la mesita del rubio, Uhura se lo tendió–. Ahora tienes que beber.

Si bien Jim no tenía sed, probó a dar un par de tragos de forma tentativa. Viendo cómo el líquido no parecía querer abandonar su estómago tomó un par más. La puerta sonó en ese momento. Uhura fue a abrir y regresó al cuarto acompañada por Spock.

–Me alegro de verte de nuevo consciente capitán.

–Gracias Spock, pero si no hubieras dejado que Bones me noquease habría seguido despierto.

–Permíteme que lo dude, máxime tras haber leído el informe completo de tus lesiones.

–No más reprimendas por favor- gimió Jim.

–No te estoy riñendo capitán, sólo pongo de manifiesto el hecho…

–Creo que el capitán entiende lo que quieres decir, Spock– dijo Uhura interviniendo.

–Menos mal que hay alguien de mi lado en esto– suspiró el rubio.

–No lo creas, yo también he votado "No" al referendum para que no vuelvas a bajar a una misión en tierra firme.

–¿Pero en verdad habéis hecho un referendum?

–Así es capitán– respondió ahora Spock.

–No me lo puedo creer– Jim volvió sus ojos hacia la ventana de su habitación–. ¿De quién ha sido la idea?

Uhura comenzó a explicarle cómo habían llegado a la idea del referendum pero Jim apenas la escuchaba. Casi sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos volvieron a la superficie de Pentecostes.

–¿Estás bien?– le preguntó Uhura poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla, ahora sonrosada por una leve fiebre.

–Sí, sólo estaba pensando.

–¿Y se puede saber en qué?- Jim trató de evitar su mirad, pero la mano de Uhura fue firme-. Vamos Jim, ¿qué pasa?

–En Pentecostes me sentí enfermo, pero no por padecer daño en mi cuerpo sino porque sabía que la Enterprise estaba bajo ataque, y yo no estaba en ella, no estaba junto a vosotros.

–No puedes culparte por eso– le reprendió Spock–. Quedaste atrapado en Pentecostes por un accidente y…

–Eso no evita cómo me sentí– replicó Jim con suavidad–. Cada comunicación que se cortaba me sumía en la angustia, en el desconcierto, ¿Y si no volvíais a contactar conmigo? ¿Y si acababa viendo cómo la Enterprise se precipitaba hacia Pentecostes ante mis propios ojos?– Jim se estremeció–. No hubiera podido soportar una pérdida así, no una vez más.

–¿Cómo que una vez más?– preguntó Uhura mirándole sin comprender que estaba pasando por la mente de Jim para que de pronto su amigo pareciese tan abatido.

–Yo ya vi una vez cómo todo lo que amaba desaparecía. En Delta Vega, cuando el Spock del futuro fusionó conmigo y vi cómo Vulcano colapsaba.

Spock abrió ligeramente los ojos, en un claro gesto de sorpresa al haber olvidado aquel acontecimiento. Se acercó a Jim, y entró en su campo de visión.

–Jim, lamento enormemente lo que mi yo del futuro te hizo. Una fusión tan precipitada es imperdonable aunque él hubiese estado acostumbrado a fusionarse con el Jim de su tiempo.

–No Spock, yo no le culpo, mucho menos a ti– dijo el capitán alzando hacia él sus orbes azules, ahora reflejando en ellos un claro cansancio–. Pero esa sensación de vacío, la pérdida de las vidas de aquellos a los que estaba unido el Spock del futuro… si la Enterprise hubiese caído, incluso cuando mis ojos no lo viesen, yo lo hubiera sabido. Hubiera notado cómo los lazos que os unen a mi se deshacían, cómo uno tras uno me dejabais para, finalmente, quedarme solo.

En esta nave están casi todas las personas que amo, aquellas que me han permitido mostrarles que puedo ser algo más que un idiota borracho.

La rápida vista de Spock captó el movimiento de Uhura que, de pronto, abofeteó a Jim. El golpe no había sido fuerte, pero su furtividad había logrado el efecto deseado por la mujer que ahora era contemplada por un atónito rubio.

–No vuelvas, nunca, a decir que eres un idiota borracho– dijo Uhura señalándole con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, mirándole con rabia–. Tú eres el capitán de la USS-Enterprise, él que logró hacer que saliésemos victoriosos ante la Narada, el que derrotó a Nero y liberó al capitán Pike. El mismo que salvó la Tierra y pudo evitar que fuésemos engullidos por un agujero negro– dejando a un lado su enfado, Uhura tomó a su amigo por las mejillas, y le miró directamente a los ojos–. ¿Aún no entiendes que eres la mejor persona que jamás se podría sentar en la silla central del puente de mandos?

Jim miró con auténtico afecto a Uhura, y sonrió.

–No, Nyota, eres tú la que no entiende que yo sólo soy James Tiberius Kirk gracias a vosotros– rozó con su mano temblorosa el rostro de la mujer, ahora desconcertada–. No puedo perderos. Y no lo haré.

Sin poder evitarlo, Uhura se inclinó para abrazarle. El calor de la teniente reconfortó a Jim que se vio envuelto por una intensa sensación de afecto procedente de su brazo, concretamente del lugar en el que Spock había apoyado su mano.

Pasando su brazo libre sobre la espalda de Uhura, y brindándole una sonrisa a Spock, Jim cerró los ojos y trató de guardar en su mente aquel momento consciente de que su recuerdo lograría mantenerle en pie ante cualquier adversidad.

FIN


End file.
